Starting Point
by TeamGalactic-CommanderMercury
Summary: it's the beginning of everything
1. Chapter 1

Starting Point: The beginning of everything

Legend of the One:

Once upon a time there was a single man with unbelievable powers in a void of nothingness, one day he decide to change that void into a dimension where he could watch over and protect. Later on he started to get bored of the dimension that he created so he created many more, he watched over all the dimensions that he created and soon enough he began to watch life unravel. Many decades passed before he got bored once again, so he created a world in between the dimensions. In this world there was a grand ocean on one side and on the other was a mountainous terrain, but in between the two was a large city were many people from any of the dimensions he created could live. Once the world was complete he gathered four people who was most worthy and gave them a certain aspect of his power. The power over Time, Space, Distortion, and the power of the Alpha, and with the powers he gave to those four people he told them to watch over this world and the dimensions that he created. As soon as he helped them control their powers he told them that even though they have the powers of Time, Space, Distortion, and Alpha, they aren t immortal and once they die another will take their place. Then one day he left the four and was never seen again. Nowadays these people who have the power over Time, Space, Distortion, and Alpha are called Lords, and they are always protecting the dimensions and watching over the people in the world that they take care of.

Now are story begins _

As the sun shined over a huge city a young teenager, with spiky brown hair, brown eyes, and wore a plain white T-shirt and black pants, was awaking from a long sleep in the local park underneath a blossoming cherry tree. As he woke up he started to wonder who and where he was, for you see he had completely lost his memories. As he got up from the cold ground he dusted himself off and started to wander around, looking for anyone who might know who and where he was. Eventually he wander to a small shop at the edge of the park he was in, and inside the shop was a small old lady who looked like she was in the mid seventies.

Excuse me, miss? Do you know where I am? the young teen asked.

This is Madame Belle s ice-cream parlour. said the old lady.

No I mean this place.

That s a strange question; well you re in Radiance City.

Radiance City, and where may I ask is that?

Why do you have to ask an old lady so many questions, hmm?

To be honest, I can t remember who or where I am.

O you poor dear then she went behind the counter of the shop and gave him an ice-cream bar.

But I don t have any money

It s ok, it s on the house.

But would the boss get angry?

I don t mind, after all this is my shop.

Then the young teen took the ice-cream bar from the old lady and began to eat it before it started to melt. Then suddenly a bunch of people form outside started yelling and running away from a certain spot of the city.

Kid listen you must get out of here.

Why, what s going on?

The Distort are attacking

The Distort, what are they?

Vile creatures created by the last Distortion Lord to do her evil bidding. But right now is not a good time to talk. You must get to a safe place.

The young teen nodded his head then ran out of the ice-cream parlour and started to follow the crowd. As he continued to run with the crowd he noticed that everyone was absolutely scary of these so-called Distort creatures, and then with out warning the young teen got his foot stuck in a small pothole and fell onto the hard pavement. Then suddenly a man offered the teen a helping hand, but as the teen reached for the guys hand his head was ripped off by a darkened creature with glowing red eyes and at that moment the teen knew he was looking straight into the eyes of a Distort. The teen closed his eyes in knowing that he was about to die, but after a few seconds he reopened them and saw a young women who looked to be in her twenties standing in front of him. She had long blonde hair, she wore a long pink cloak and was holding some sort of handle with a blade of light coming out of it, the teen thought to himself that it looked a lot like a light sabre and then he started too pondered on how he knew that.

Hey kid, are you alright? the lady said towards him, he nodded and then she said.

You better get out of here before more of the Distort come along. she paused of a sec and looked around, and then she yelled out,

Marcia where are you?

Right behind you

Then suddenly another cloaked individual walked pasted the teen, this person had short blue hair and her cloak was white with gold trimmings and by the look of it she was really important.

What took you so long Marcia? the blonde women asked

Will you shut up; I had to fight over seventy Distort before I caught up.

Then Marcia looked at the teen and gave him a dirty look that could scary anyone and told him to get out of here. The teen got up off the ground and started to run away, as he ran he looked behind him and saw the two cloaked individuals fighting those Distort creatures. As he continued to run he started to get a sharp pain in his head, then suddenly an image came to mind. It was him talking to someone he might have known.  
>_<p>

These guys started it, and I m going to finish it.

But Dustin you won t be able to take on ten guys by yourself.

Ryan, I don t care if I get hurt as long as I prove to myself that I m not a coward.

So that s my name Dustin, well that s a pretty lame name but apparently I m not a coward. he said out loud, then he stopped running and grabbed the nearest weapon-like-item he could find and started to run back towards the two cloaked individuals. With shovel in hand he was determined to help out those two, and prove to himself that he, even though he had lost his memory, isn t a coward. Right as he got to where the two cloaked individuals were hr noticed that a large group of Distort was surrounding them.

There s no end to these things. Marcia said while being out of breath.

Master Teo will come and help us eventually all we need to do is hold out. said the blonde hair women.

Then the teen named Dustin appeared and started to yell out,

Hey you Distort bastards, if your looking for a fight here I am.

All the Distort started to look at him then one by one started to attack him, but Dustin dodged them and smashed the shovel that he found into them, but it seemed like it didn t even hut them.

Kid what the hell are you doing here? said the blonde hair women.

Proving to myself that I m not a coward. Dustin replied

You idiot, don t you know that only Lords can kill the Distort. Marcia yelled out in anger.

Say what? then suddenly one of the Distort was able to land a hit on him, and with that blow Dustin flew into the air, while losing the shovel, and slammed into the ground. As the Distort gathered around him, he started to panic and as it seemed that his death was imminent a blinding flash of light emerged right in front of him. All the Distort started to back away from him and the light. As it started to fade Dustin was able to seen a faint silhouette of a weapon. He reached for it and right as all the light was gone he was back on his two feet again with a long, sharp katana in his hands. The Distort started to attack him once more, but when Dustin used the katana to cut through them they disappeared. After he had killed all the Distort the katana just disappeared from his hands, then the two cloaked individuals, who were in awestruck for what had just happened, approached him.

I can t believe it; I mean I can t believe it. You re a Lord! said the blonde hair women with excitement.

What s a Lord? he asked

What s a Lord! Geez, how do not know what a Lord is, what are you some sort of idiot? Marcia said

Sorry I don t have any memory of who I am, so I guess I can t answer your question.

Then the blonde hair women and Marcia looked at each other with a shocked expression on their faces.

What is something the wrong? Dustin said with a puzzled look on his face.

Then suddenly another cloaked individuals with the same white cloak with gold trimmings appeared, he too had short blue hair he also had a bluish beard. Then he said,

No on the contrary, we have been waiting for you Lord of Distortion.

-To Be Continued 


	2. Chapter 2

Starting Point chapter 2: I'm your shadow

Then suddenly another cloaked individuals with the same white cloak with gold trimmings appeared, he too had short blue hair he also had a bluish beard. Then he said,

"No on the contrary, we have been waiting for you Lord of Distortion."

Then there was a moment of silence as the three cloak individuals gazed at him, suddenly the teen started to laugh out loud.

"Is something funny?" said the old man

"This, this is too funny. I'm supposed to believe that everything that happening right now is real, Lords, Distort ha I bet I had something bad before I fell to sleep." the teen said with a somewhat smug grin on his face.

Then the old man lifted him by the collar of his shirt and had thrown him into the nearest wall. The teen screened out of pain while the other two individuals merely watched.

"What the hells your problem old man?" he yelled out

"In dreams you can't feel pain is that correct, but clearly you felt something a moment ago."

"Why you dirty old bastard!"

Then suddenly without the teen knowing his left hand started to spark with what seemed to be electricity. The teen felt a small tingle in his left hand and started to freak when he saw what was happening.

"What's happening to me?"

"Your powers are starting to awaken, and if you want to learn how to control them I advise you to come with us."

"To where?"

"To the castle of course, it in the center of this fair city."

Then the old man pointed straight to a large castle that was dead center of Radiance City. How I missed seeing that, he thought to himself. Then the cloaked individuals started walking towards the castle while he was looking at it.

"Hey are you coming or what?" said the blonde women.

The teen started to run towards them and as he caught up he started to ask them some questions but no one want to answer them except for the blonde hair women.

"Excuses me miss, I didn't quite caught your name." he asked her.

"The name's Sarah, Lord of Space and what about you? Can you remember your name?" Sarah asked him

"Dustin I think, but I don't really like it. So what was that the old geezer called me, Distortion? Ya, for now on I will be known as Distortion."

"Ok then Distortion, you got any other questions you would like to ask?"

"Ya, mind telling me about your friend and the old geezer?"

"Well the old geezer you so bluntly call him is Master Teo he is the Lord of the Alpha and he is also going to be the one that's going to help you control your powers, and the other one is Marcia she is Master Teo's daughter and she too has the power of the Alpha. She also has a mean temper so you better watch yourself. "

"Ok then, umm last question for now. Do you mind telling me about this castle that we're going to?"

"It's called the Castle of Beginnings, it's where all Lords of past and yet to come train and spend the rest of their days in peace and harmony."

As Sarah and Distortion continued to talk and without them knowing, they had finally reach the Castle of Beginnings main entrance. Then Master Teo told Sarah and Marcia to go their separate ways while he showed Distortion around the castle. He showed Distortion the main training grounds where he would learn how to home his powers, the ballroom where they host an annual ball, and the living quarters where all the Lords have their own personalized room. After a couple of hours of showing Distortion around the castle, Master Teo ended the tour with showing him a single that had nothing but white walls all around. As Distortion started to walk into the room Master Teo quickly slammed the door shut. Distortion start to freak out in anger until he heard Master Teo's voice saying, Prepare yourself for your dive into your heart. As Distortion calmed himself he waited for whatever was supposed to happen, happen. As time felt like it was starting to slow down for him, Distortion decided to lie down and rest his eyes, but right as he laid on his back he started to have this somewhat sinking feeling. He then turned around and noticed that he was falling into darkness, as he fell for what seemed to be forever he noticed that he was coming up to what looked like a platform. As he had finally landed on it a large group of Distort started to appear from the ground. As the Distort formed around him felt something in his hand, then suddenly the katana from before appeared in his right hand and Distortion started to cut, slice and chop his way the Distort until they were all gone. Then suddenly a door magically appeared a few steps to the left of him and as he approached it he was able to hear a voice in his head. Beyond this door lies what you seek, but before you are able to gain access to it you must face your greatest foe, said the voice inside Distortion's head. Then suddenly the door opened up and six black tentacles with a single red spike at the end came shooting out, and attached to the black tentacles was a shadowy figure. This shadowy figure looked familiar to Distortion but he couldn't put his finger on it, and right as the creature came out of the door the voice started to speak once again. Beyond this door lies what you seek, but before you are able to gain access to it you must face your greatest foe, your inner darkness. Distortion raise the katana in preparation for a battle until the creature raised its hand, placed it on the katana, and lowered it to the ground then it started to speak.

"I finally came out of the close," said Distortion's darkness then the two of them started to laugh.

"Ok enough with the jokes, we need to talk."

"Talk, but I thought that we were supposed to battle just like the voice said." Distortion said while keeping his guard up.

"Well that voice that you heard was a pre-recorded message for all the Lords when they too must fight their inner darkness."

"But why should I trust you, you're my evil self."

Then Distortion's darkness started to laugh.

"How much of your memory did you loss after you died?"

"What are you talking about, I'm not dead!"

"You don't remember do you? Ok then I guesses I'll have to tell you then. To create a so-called Lord one must first have a pure mind, heart, and soul, and when they die they become a Lord of what ever instead of going to the afterlife. It's funny because I know for a fact that you shouldn't have been chosen to become a Lord."

"And why is that?"

"Because you never had a pure mind, heart, or soul to begin with, I should know we were once one."

"Two things, first off GAY, and second what the hell are you talking about?"

"You were once able to control you light and darkness before you died, and I know that you can do it once again, hence why I'm not going to fight you. Instead I'm going to let you gain a little bit of the power of distortion and once your ready I'll release a little more."

"Just like a valve."

"That's correct, it's so that you won't lose control of it and kill the two of us. As once you are able to fully control your powers you and I will once again become one."

"Again GAY, but what will happen when that happens? Will you take control of my mind?"

"Nope, like the voice said I'm your darkness so that means I'm still apart of you."

"Ok I think I get it now."

"Good because I don't want to repeat myself. Also before I forget I must tell you about your memories."

"What about them?"

"Before you died most of your memories were, lets say, painful ones so I'm going to short through them a give you the ones that I know that you'll need in the future."

"What about the other ones?"

"Garbage, just garbage unless you want to go insane because of what had happened to you in your past life."

"Ok then."

Then suddenly the door that Distortion's darkness came out of started to shoot out what seemed to be dark waves which started to engulf Distortion. When all of it was done Distortion was wearing a cloak, much like the one Sarah, Marcia, and Master Teo was wearing but only in black.

"There, now you look like a proper Lord of Distortion." said the darkness, and then suddenly flashes of light started to appear everywhere.

"Well it looks like it's time for you to leave, just make sure that you don't over use your powers and don't go on an evil rampage like the last one."

Then Distortion awoke in the blank white room that Master Teo locked him in, and as he got up off the ground he noticed that he was wearing the black cloak that he gained from wherever he went. Then Master Teo unlocked the door and told him that he was successful in defeating his darkness and now he was able to control his powers. Distortion couldn't tell him that he didn't fight his darkness because he thought that he could get in trouble or something. Then Master Teo took him to wear he would be living and told him that his training will begin in the morning.

-To Be Continued 


	3. Chapter 3

Starting Point chapter 3: New Friends, New Rivalry

A teen awoke to see his hometown burning all around him and many people being killed by shadowy creatures, he quickly got up and started to run towards his home. When he finally reached his home he ran straight to his room and grabbed his katana that was hanging off the wall and headed back outside. Then he headed back to the place where he had awoken and started to search for his parents in all of the chaos. Eventually the shadowy creatures noticed him and started to attack him. As he drew his katana and slashed them he noticed that it had no effect on them, so he tried his hardest to run past them and continue his search for his parents. Eventually he was able to get past them until a large group of them completely surrounded him and attacked.

Then Distortion awoke screaming and covered in sweat while lying in his bed back in the Castle of Beginnings. He took his time to caught his breath and wondered what that dream meant. Then he thought to himself if that was what happened right before his death, but why were the Distort there it didn't make sense to him. Then Master Teo barged through the door and immediately asked what was wrong. Distortion told him that he was having a bad dream and after hear that Master Teo let out a huge sigh of relief then told him to meet him on the grounds for his training then left. Distortion got out of bed and saw that he wasn't wearing his cloak that his darkness gave him. Then suddenly a dark flame covered him and once the flames quickly died down he was wearing the cloak. He thought to himself that he knew that he'll never get use to that and then headed out of the room. As he walked through the crystal white hallways trying to find the training grounds he heard a faint sound of a piano playing, then out of nowhere Master Teo appeared and showed him the way to the training grounds.

The training grounds was quite big, it had a few trees around a dirt brown rectangular box in the ground.

"This is the training ground, this is where you'll learn how to use your powers, and advance your fighting skills." Master Teo told Distortion, and then Distortion got on the rectangular box and faced Master Teo.

"Ok before we start do you have any questions?" Master Teo asked.

"Ya, so far just two, first off what's up with these cloaks?"

"Well you see the cloaks have two functions. One, they immediately show others that we are Lords, and two they're to store any Distortional energy that might escape from you body."

"So it's keeping the energy inside, just like a winter jacket on a cold day."

"Exactly, now what's your other question?"

"Well this one is just hypothetical but what happens if you don't fight your inner darkness and it says that it wants to help you, hypothetical speaking." Distortion said with unease in his voice. Then Master Teo started yelling out in anger that it would be the greatest mistake in the person's life because no one can ever gain control of their inner darkness. He then told what had happened to the last Lord of Distortion and how she never fought her darkness and was eventually consumed by it and had nearly destroyed the fabric of reality as he knew it. Later the two of them finally got back on course and started the training.

"Ok Distortion this technique is a simple one, all you have to do is gather enough energy into your hands and release it through your finger tips, which in turn will create lightning. Now I want you to do exactly what I just said and aim it right at me."

"Ok but is there anything else I should know before I try?"

"If you don't succeed try, try again, and after you master it I'll teach you how to add the power of distortion into it."

"Ok then, here I go."

Distortion tried to gather the energy that he need to this task but he could feel anything, so he just raised both of his hand towards Master Teo and hoped that something would happen. Then by his surprise black lightning started to shoot out of his finger tips and headed straight to Master Teo, who was in shock that he was able to do it on his first try, and launched him to the nearest wall. Distortion quickly closed his fists and ran towards Master Teo to help him get back on his feet.

"O my god, I'm so sorry Master I really didn't think that would work." Distortion said while helping his fallen master get back on his feet.

"And why would you say that?" said Master Teo while his smoke came out of his cloak.

"Well I actually didn't feel any energy in my hands so I thought that I would just try it for a laugh."

"A laugh, you nearly shocked me to death! But on the other hand you are the first ever person to fully master that technique in one try. You have to be proud of that."

"Indeed, it usually takes someone about 50 years to fully master that technique." said a mysterious voice.

Then Distortion and Master Teo looked to their left and saw a tall albino like women, who looked like she was about the same age as Distortion whatever it was, with long white hair and pinkie-red eyes and she was wearing a dark blue cloak.

"Distortion I would like you to meet Katrina Flynn, she is the current Lord of Time." Master Teo said while holding his side out of sure pain.

"Nice to meet you Katrina, I'm Distortion."

"I know that you're the Lord of Distortion, but what's your name?"

"Distortion"

"Katrina, apparently he didn't like his old name so he now wants everyone to call him Distortion." Master Teo explained.

"Ok then I'll play along with his name game, but he better not do what the last Lord did or I'll personally slash his head off with my double edged glaive." Katrina said

"Geez why do you have to be so cold?" Distortion asked with a saddened face, and then Katrina ran towards him grabbed him by the collar of his cloak and looked him dead straight in the eyes and said.

"The last Lord of Distortion created the Distort, killed millions upon millions of people, nearly destroyed a dimension in the final battle and killed my best friend who lived in that dimension in that same battle 300 years ago, a friend that I will never see again. So you tell me one good reason why I should be so cold?"

Distortion staying silent while looked down to the ground, then Katrina let go of him and started to walk away.

"I thought as much. Many people will be blaming you for what the last Lord did, so watch your back."

"I'm sorry." Distortion said

"What?"

"I sorry for what she did, and you shouldn't treat me like I'm that bitch. I'm the new Lord of Distortion and I promise to you and Master Teo here that I'll do my best to eradicate the Distort and bring back the balance to all the dimensions."

Katrina looked surprised for some reason as he gave off his small speech, like she was seeing something from the past. Then all of a sudden there was a faint sound of clapping coming from the hallway that led to the training ground, it got closer and closer until everyone was able to see its source. It was Marcia, apparently she was able to hear Distortions little speech and she wanted to talk to him.

"Well, well, well, I must say Distortion that was quite a fascinating speech." Marcia said while having a somewhat smug grin on her face.

"Marcia what the hell are you doing here?" Katrina said out in anger

"Shut it you imperfect freak of nature, I'm trying to talk to our newest residence. Ok now, Distortion you say that you want to do my best to eradicate the Distort and bring back the balance to all the dimensions, well I can easily help you out with that."

"I'm listening." Distortion replied

"All you have to do is listen to every little thing that I' tell you do and everything will be as right as rain again."

"Don't listen to her; all she wants you to do is become her slave." Katrina said with concern

"Shut the fuck up you pathetic piece of shit."

"ENOUGH, I'm getting sick of this. Marcia by what I can tell about you your rude, arrogant, power mad and the one I hate most of all, a bully. So I think that I'm going to decline your offer bitch."

"How dare you! Your insolence will be your downfall, for I challenge you to a duel."

"Wait we're allowed to fight with the other lords?"

"Of course, it helps you and the other lords improve on your combat skills." Master Teo said

"Ok then Marcia I except your challenge."

As soon as Distortion said those words, the two of them walk to the center of the training grounds and summoned their weapons, Marcia's weapon was a golden fencing sabre, but before the battle began Master Teo told them that he will be the judge of this battle and absolutely no kill the other, and before Master Teo could say begin Marcia started to attack. Distortion tried to block or dodge her attacks but she was too quick. Eventually Distortion was able to find a flaw in her attack pattern and when he tried to attack she was able to counter it and she also managed to break his katanas blade clean off the hilt, and before he could do anything else she stabbed him directly in the heart and slowly pierced it more inwards until his chest meet the hilt of her sabre.

"MARCIA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Master Teo yelled out in anger.

Marcia didn't reply she was all too happy to see Distortion's blood gush out of his wounded heart. Then she started to whisper something into Distortion's ear. She said softly in his ear, your all bark but no bite pathetic, I just hope that the next Lord of Distortion can at least learn that it's best to follow me than go ageist me. Then she slashed upwards to the sky and Distortion flew clean off her sabre and into the sky. Marcia started to head back into the castle while she was counting down the seconds until his corpse would plummet to the ground, when she finally reached zero all she could hear was nothing, nothing at all. She quickly turned around and saw Master Teo and Katrina looking, in shock, at Distortion's limp corpse floating in the sky.  
>_<p>

Inside Distortions Heart

Once again Distortion found himself on the platform where he first met his darkness, and strangely enough his darkness was standing right in front of him.

"Back already?" said Distortion's darkness

"O shut up."

"But seriously good job, you managed to get us kill in less than a day and the only way to survive is to merge."

"Wait what about my memories and powers?"

"I already finished with your memories and I made sure that they were time locked, so when the time is right you'll be able to remember it. And once we merge your power level will be up at 100%."

"Wait two last things before we do this."

"Well then hurry up we don't have much time left."

"One, how do you know so much about the Lords, and two, will it hurt?"

"One, you'll find out in due time and two no it won't. Ok now let's do this before our time runs out. Before she takes control"

Then Distortion's darkness vanished from his sight and suddenly Distortion was bathed in a dark aura with healed his wounded heart.  
>_<p>

Meanwhile

While everyone was looking at Distortion's limp corpse floating in the sky, a dark aura completely engulfed his body until all they could see is a dark sphere floating in the sky.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NOT AGAIN ANYTHING BUT THIS." Master Teo yelled out

"I can't believe it, he let his darkness consume him." said Katrina

"HA, that loser couldn't handle me beating him so he let his darkness consume him." Marcia laughed

Then the dark sphere started to vanish and inside was Distortion unchanged, except for his wound being healed. Distortion opened his eyes which immediately changed from his normal brown eyes to the exact same eyes that the Distort have. He started to take a step but he didn't realise that he was still in the air but that didn't matter because he was now able to walk in the air, he looked down towards Master Teo, Katrina, and Marcia and said only two words, Round Two. Marcia quickly jumped into the air and swung her sabre at him but he suddenly disappeared and reappeared on the ground, in his hand was the hilt of his broken katana, he touched the hilt with his other hand and with that same hand he stretched it as far away from the hilt and a new blade was created. As Marcia fell back to the ground Distortion slashed his newly forged blade into the air and hit nothing, Marcia started to laugh, because she thought that he was now blind, until she was cut a thousand times. Marcia thought how he was able to cut her even though he was still on the ground, before she could think of the answer Distortion placed his katana by his side and jumped towards Marcia and slashed her, and as passed her he quickly jumped in mid-air and headed right back at her of another slash. She tried her best to block his attacks but she was unsuccessful because with every cut that hit he gained speed, Distortion continued on for about another five minutes until he jumped up overtop of Marcia and slammed his foot into the back of her head. After that Marcia quickly plummeted to the ground and upon impact her body created a large crater in the training grounds. Distortion slowly landed back onto the ground and his eyes changed back to there normal colour and he started to walk towards Master Teo and Katrina, who had their weapons ready just encase, but after taking 5 steps he fainted onto the ground. Then Master Teo and Katrina ran towards Distortion and Marcia and quickly sent them to the castles infirmary.

-To Be Continued 


	4. Chapter 4

Starting Point chapter 4: Waltz of Death

Distortion slowly landed back onto the ground and his eyes changed back to there normal colour and he started to walk towards Master Teo and Katrina, who had their weapons ready just encase, but after taking 5 steps he fainted onto the ground. As soon as his eyes closed he felt like was instantly transported to world of pure light and as he drifted in this land he heard a faint sound. As he got closer to this sound he soon realized it was a female singing, he then started to run towards the female s voice until the world became a field of flowers and in the distance was a single tree, that s where the voice was coming from, Distortion ran towards the tree until he had finally reached it, the tree was a blossoming cherry tree exactly like the one he awoken under back in Radiance City, and underneath the tree were two people, the female singing her while a young guy laid his head on her lap and slept. Upon a closer look, the guy looked exactly like himself and immediately Distortion knew that this must have been one of his memories, unfortunately he couldn t see the female at all and when he walked towards her for a better look, everything vanished. As the field of flowers, blossoming cherry tree, and his past self and the female vanished, the voice of Distortion s darkness said; only time will tell.

Then Distortion awoke laying flat on his stomach in one of the beds in the castles infirmary room, and as he tried to stay awake he was able to hear the same piano, he turned his head to his left and saw Katrina playing a white piano, and surprisingly she was playing the exact tune the female in Distortion s memories was singing. As he tried to get up he noticed that his hands, feet and neck were tied down by some sort of unbreakable material, as he struggle to break free Katrina heard him, stopped playing the piano, and walked over to him, looked him directly in the eye and said.

Good morning, lets start today off with a few questions shall we?

What s the meaning of this and why am I tried up?

Shut up, I m the one who ll be asking the questions. Question one, what s your name?

Are you kidding me, you already know my name

Answer the damn question!

Distortion, my name is Distortion.

Second question, what power did you master when we first met?

It was lightning.

Last question, what did you promise to me and Master Teo?

I promised that I ll do my best to eradicate the Distort and bring back the balance to all the dimensions. There I answered your questions, now can you please untie me.

Katrina started to untie Distortion, while she untied him she told him why she had to ask those questions, it was to make sure that his darkness didn t take over his mind, then she told him if his darkness had taken control of him a guillotine would fallen over top of him and severed his head from his body. Distortion looked up over top the bed that he slept on and saw a big ass guillotine just hanging there, in his mind he started to freak when he thought about how close he was to have his head cut off.

Now that s out of the way Master Teo requested me to take you directly to him once you awoke, after all you have been asleep for nearly ten years. Katrina said while grabbing Distortions hand and leading him out of the infirmary and towards where Master Teo was. Distortion swiped his hand away from Katrina and said.

Ten years, why the hell should I believe that I ve been asleep for ten bloody years, I mean look at me I look exactly the same as I did before I fought Marcia.

I m guessing that Master Teo didn t tell you about the aging process, did he?

I mostly learnt a few things from my darkness but that s it.

Ok then? Katrina looked a little puzzled when she heard him say that, then she continued on.

Well I can t tell you everything right now since there s tons of info but I can quickly tell you about the aging process. Lords can live for thousands upon thousands years, take Master Teo for instants he is 16,548 years old, also since we control time, space, distortion, and alpha basically our powers manage our bodies to look the ideal age the power bearer wishes, example you look like your eighteen years old.

Ok that makes a lot of sense, but I hope you don t mind me asking how old are you exactly?

Marcia is 312, Sarah is 279, and I m 330.

Wow 330 years old.

Now you know, but now we must hurry and meet Master Teo.

Then the two of them started to walk down one of the castles white, majestic hallways, and as they walked Distortion randomly remember something that Marcia said to Katrina before they fought. As they walked he asked her why Marcia called her a imperfect freak of nature, she told him that it s because that Marcia is a pure blood, a Lord that was born with two Lords as their parents, and she told him how hard it is to have a pure born child, the chances are one out of zillion, and since Marcia is a pure born she thinks that everyone and everything is a imperfect freak. As the conversation continued they had finally reached the room where Master Teo was, as the two entered the room Distortion noticed an enormous planetarium with hundreds of pendants hanging off of it. As Distortion and Katrina walked toward the planetarium Master Teo appeared from behind it and started to tell distortion about the meaning of the planetarium and the pendants that are attached to it. Apparently each pendant is connected to a certain dimension that the Lords are suppose to protect, and as Distortion look at all the pendants he noticed one black star shaped pendant with a huge knot he then asked about the knotted pendant and Master Teo replied, that dimension was where the last Lord of Distortion died 300 years ago by my hands, then Katrina butted in and said that s also where her friend died as well. Then Master Teo snapped his fingers and a podium rose from the ground, Master Teo then told Distortion to place his hands on the podium so they could find out what dimension he was from. Distortion didn t know what he was talking about but he placed both of his hands on the podium just like he said, then the planetarium started to spin rapidly and when it started to slow down one of the pendants started to glow, it was black star shaped pendant, after seeing this Master Teo started to freak he then told Distortion to leave the room immediately, he then pushed him out the door, slammed the door close, and immediately locked it. Distortion quickly placed his ear to the door and heard small bits of Master Teo and Katrina discussion; basically all he heard was Katrina asking Master Teo if it was him, and Master Teo telling Katrina that Distortion must never ever return to his dimension. The conversation continued for a while but Distortion quickly got bored of it and left, while he wandered around the castle he eventually saw Sarah and ran right up to her.

Hey Sarah, how s it going?

O hey Distortion, everything is going ok I guess.

What s the matter?

Well tonight is our annual ball that we host every 10 years, and I don t even have a date for tonight!

When if you don t have a date them wait a minute how come were hosting a ball when there s Distort kill the fair people of Radiance City?

Didn t you know, on the night of every ball the moon shines a golden glow which strangely the Distort can t survive in.

Ok then, geez there s a lot of thing I need to learn, but anyway if your not going with someone maybe we could go together?

Sure I would love to go with you, just make sure that you where a tuxedo, it is a formal affair after all.

Sure thing but now I must be going, to get ready and all but I ll see you at the ballroom, ok?

Then Sarah nodded and Distortion started to run toward his room, and when Distortion was out of sight Marcia popped out of nowhere and started to talk to Sarah and by the end of their discussion the two of them started to laugh.

As the sun set beyond the rocky mountain, the moon rose from the line of sight of the great sea. Like Sarah the moon as indeed shining a wondrous golden glow which made the whole city sparkle in the night, even the people in the streets of the city sparkled, like some stupid ass vampire from the twilight series, in its radiant splendour. Distortion watched this happen from his room s window while he struggled to get into his tuxedo that he bought earlier that day. As he got the final touches down he quickly ran back to his window and saw thousands of people young and old entering the main grounds of the castle and walked through the main doorway into the castle, he then walked out of his room, locked his door and was on his way to the ballroom.  
>_<p>

Meanwhile in the sewer system of Radiance city, where none of the light that radiated from the moon could reach, hundreds upon millions of Distort laid hidden, as they all growled and hiss at each other, two adult like Distort who were able to speak started to yell out commands.

Hello my fellow comrades, if you don t remember who me or my brother here are, raise your godforsaken claws. one of the brothers yelled out

Upon that every single Distort raised their filthy claws into the air.

We are Vim and Vigour, your substitute leaders until our leader and creator returns and brings judgement onto the worlds. Vigour pronounced

That s right brother, and as you know right now we hide from that accursed moon while those pathetic Lords host their ball, and recently we have learned that there is a new Lord of Distortion and we all know that the only Lord of Distortion that should be allowed to live is our master. Vim yelled out in anger.

Relax Vim, but yes we ask of just one of you to step forward to confront this Distortion impostor, so we begin the ritual to bring back our master.

Then one Distort covered in black amour raised his hand and asked in plain English how would one Distort defeat this Lord of Distortion impostor, they have the power to kill thousands of us at once.

That s a good question right there, and we have the answer. Vim said then he opened his hand to reveal a small locket.

This locket was created by our master and to this day it contains a fraction of her power, which in turn will allow the wearer to walk outside right now in the moon hideous glow and increase the wearer s power tenfold. Now then do we have any volunteers? Vigour once again pronounced. They all waited for a Distort to come forward but none did, until the same Distort that asked the question sighed and walked up to Vim & Vigour.

Ah yes, Distort Knight, last of our brothers that were created by our master, and created from the blood of our masters last victim before her demise, we re glad that you ve decided to take this important mission, and we wish you the best of luck. Vim said then he placed the locket over Distort Knight s helmet and around his neck. Then Distort Knight started to leave the sewers and his brethren behind and headed towards Castle of Beginnings.

Meanwhile back at Castle of Beginnings Distortion was about a few steps away from the main doors to the ballroom when he felt a eerie presents like someone was watching him, he quickly turned around and saw that no one was there, he then continued on and when he got to the ballroom doors he quickly fixed himself up and continued walk through. The ballroom was quite elegant, it had a glass dome so you could see the night sky, and it had a nostalgic feeling to it when you first step in, apparently Master Teo was able to get a orchestra for this splendid occasion and thousands of people from the city were all gathered here dancing, talking with others, and having the time of their life. As Distortion walked in he noticed something strange, everyone including Master Teo, Sarah, and Marcia were in their everyday clothes, Distortion then walked up to Sarah who was talking to Marcia by the banquet table while eating some appetisers.

Sarah I thought that you said this was a formal ball?

It was, about 250 years ago

Then why did you tell me that I had to wear a tuxedo?

Because it s funny to see a loser like you show up wearing a tux and thinking that he has a date. Sarah and Marcia immediately started to laugh while Distortions face started to burn red in anger, then suddenly someone tapped Distortion s shoulder, he turned around and yelled out in anger, what do you want. It was Katrina dress up in a beautiful white gown, and then Katrina asked him if he wanted to dance, Distortion was a little bit in shock so instead of replying he simply nodded his head. Then Katrina grabbed his hands and led him to the center of the ballroom where they danced the night away while Marcia and Sarah watched in anger and disgust, every few times when Distortion and Katrina dance by the two, Distortion would quickly flip the middle finger at them. Around the time of 1 o clock Am Distortion was taking a break from the dancing and suddenly something crashed through the glass dome, it was a Distort, everyone started to run to the doors or cower with their backs to the walls, and then the Distort started to call out for Distortion so they could battle, Distortion walked to the hollowed center of the ballroom and asked what it was doing here.

I was told that I must kill you, but since you re having your ball here I ll make a deal with you.

What type of deal?

I can see that you re a powerful man, so if you don t use your powers except for the one that allows you to summon your weapon, I will not harm any of the participants here.

And how would I know that you would keep you part of the promise, you re a Distort after all I ve seen your kind kill the innocence!

I know what we re like but rest assure I have a little something that you would call honour, honour that ran through the blood of the last victim of our master. That same blood that I was created from.

Then Master Teo yelled out to Distortion to just kill, but Distortion didn t listen to him because it felt like Master Teo has trying to hide something from him. Then Distortion agreed to Distort Knights proposal, he summoned his katana and the Distort Knight summoned his weapon, a large buster blade and then the battle commenced, the battle was a long, effortless one with no end in sight, until Katrina yelled out, come on Dustin you can do it. When Distortion heard her say those words he lost his concentration and wondered how she learned his old name, then Distort Knight was able to sliced his chest on a 45 degree angle, and as the blood dripped out Distortion felt a increase in power then suddenly he started to get a sharp pain in his back. He started to yell out, then six black tentacles with a single red spike at the end ripped right out of his back, Katrina started to run towards him so she could help him but Master Teo stopped her and told her to just watch. Then Distortion pointed directly at Distort Knight and the six black tentacles shoot for him, the Distort Knight quickly evaded them but before he could do anything else a shadowy portal appeared from underneath Distortion and he sunk into it. The Distort Knight started to look around the ballroom to see were he might reappear form but Distortion reappear in the one spot that he never look, underneath himself, Distortion quickly grabbed Distort Knight s head, flew up to the ceiling and threw him towards the ground. As Distort Knight fell Distortion once again disappeared and reappear on the ground underneath him, then right as he was in range Distortion quickly punched him in the spine and throughout the ballroom you could hear a large cracking sound. Then finally Distort Knight landed on the ground and said to Distortion that he concedes Distortion looked at him while the six black tentacles disintegrated from his back.

I concede, you might be even more powerful that our master. Before you kill be I have one request, please let me die with honour.

Distortion looked at him and raised his right hand and snapped his fingers, and then a white flame appeared Distortion quickly grabbed it and shoved it into the Distort Knight s chest, the Distort Knight started to scream out of pain while Distortion watched until he exploded, as the smoke cleared there was another person within it, he was wearing white armour with a half black half white shield with a P and a Z in the middle logo on it, he also was wearing blue boots, gantlets, and a blue helmet. He then took of his helmet and revealed a young man in his twenties with blue eyes and long green hair.  
>As this new person looked at himself Distortion gave his hand and helped him up, he then told everyone that this guy was the Distort Knight, and then he faced him and said.<p>

You weren t created with honour, you were created with a heart, a heart that you listened to and had sent you to a better place, with us. From now on you re no longer a Distort you re a living breathing creature. Now that I think about it you need a name don t you, how about this, tell me what you want to be called?

N.

N? Ok then from now on you ll be know as N.

And from now on you ll be my new master.

No I don t want to be your master; all I want to be is your friend.

Then N nodded and patted Distortion s shoulder, and then Katrina quickly ran over to Distortion and gave him a big hug while giving N a dirty look of distrust. Then Katrina used her powers over time to heal Distortions wound that N gave him during the battle, then Master Teo yelled out to everyone who was still in the ballroom to continue with the occasion, then Distortion, Katrina and the ex-Distort Knight N left the ballroom, showed N what room he could stay in, headed to their rooms and had a good nights sleep.

-To Be Continued 


End file.
